HERMOSA REALIDAD
by Luna Aelin
Summary: Harry despierta de una pesadilla, pero se da cuenta que despierta de un GRAN sueño...... porfa entren, lean y opinen


Bien después de unos LARGOS meses de descanso he vuelto, después de un largo periodo de exámenes ¬¬, y de estar internada en el seguro T.T (es una larga historia), al fin he regresado para placer de mis fans (Aunque sen escasos u).  
  
Les agradezco por todos los Reviews que me han mandado; y ahora a lo que vienen a leer...  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Todos los personajes aquí expuestos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling©, así como las bases de esta historia. No hago esto con ningún fin de lucro, sino de entretenerme y entretener a otros, ósea ustedes.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
HERMOSA REALIDAD  
  
CAPITULO 1: La Verdad  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-Harry? Harry tenemos que irnos, si el vuelve... no querrás que suceda de nuevo- Lupin tomó a Harry del brazo y salieron cuidadosamente de la habitación, al parecer el pasillo estaba desierto.  
  
Estaban en la mansión de los Malfoy, Lucius se la había ofrecido como cuartel y casa de alojo después de que todos los que estaban en Azcaban habían sido librados, ahora los dementotes estaban de lado de Voldemort.  
  
Harry no reaccionaba, habían sido demasiadas pérdidas en medió año... y todo por su culpa, todo por el simple hecho de que existía. Primero fue Sirius, mientras peleaba con mortifagos recibió un hechizo que iba dirigido hacia Lupin; después fue Hermione, esa misma noche, lo iban a asesinar a el, pero ella se había interpuesto; luego Ron, el no estaba muerto, pero si con heridas graves.  
  
-Harry... ven escóndete aquí, iré a ver si no hay nadie, si llegara a suceder algo, quiero que salgas y les adviertas a los demás, diles que Severus esta preso en uno de los calabozos y no sabemos donde.  
  
-No mejor yo voy, no quiero perderte a ti también Reamus, además, Voldemort me busca a mí  
  
-Por favor Harry... quédate  
  
Lupin se dirijo al pasillo por donde, según recordaba, habían entrado, y sin que se diera cuenta Harry lo siguió, antes de doblar la esquina escucho ruidos de pelea, se asomo y era Reamus que peleaba con un mortifago, al parecer ya había noqueado a otro que estaba en el suelo; todo paso tan rápido que ni Harry pudo evitarlo.  
  
-REAMUS CUIDADO  
  
El hombre que estaba en el suelo recuperado el conocimiento, tomo su varita y...  
  
-Avada Kedavra  
  
-NOOOOOOOO  
  
Harry se levantó sobresaltado, al parecer todo había sido un mal sueño y por lo visto no había gritado, ya que ninguno de sus tíos le había gritado; a pesar de no llevar puestas las gafas, notó algo extraño en su habitación, no sentía la frialdad de siempre, al contrario, se sentía calido, y lo mejor es que olía a vainilla, buscó en la mesita de a lado sus gafas y se las puso, tal fue su sorpresa al ver su cuarto que casi se cae de la cama, era totalmente distinta, las paredes eran color vino con pequeñas snitches que volaban por todos lados, y su techo era como el del gran comedor; su cama estaba al centro de la habitación, a ambos lados había unas pequeñas mesitas de madera, a la derecha había una gran ventana cubierta con una hermosa tela dorada, un pequeño escritorio donde estaban todos sus libros; a la derecha estaba un lindo armario, que iba desde el piso hasta el techo; y frente a su cama había una televisión y una video.  
  
Se levantó de la cama y notó que traía puesta otra ropa, una ropa mejor, era suave y olía bien; fue hacia el escritorio, tomó un portarretratos en forma de libro y de un lado estaba el con Ron y Hermione, esa foto se la tomaron al comienzo de al año anterior, y la otra... la otra foto era de él con sus padres, pero en esa foto el no era un bebé, era mas reciente; caminó lentamente por todo el cuarto observando las cosas y notó que en la cabecera de su cama había mas fotos, una de su mamà enseñándolo a caminar, otra de su papá intentando darle de comer, había otra donde estaba Sirius y Lupin vestidos de Payasos mugles haciendo reír a bebé Harry, todas esas imágenes hicieron que pequeñas y silenciosas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, acaso ya estaba muerto, pensaba, si eso era el cielo era realmente hermoso.  
  
Salio de la habitación, noto que la casa era más grande que la de los Dursley y que tenía 4 habitaciones (contando la de el), recorrió el largo pasillo y observo las demás fotos que había hay colgadas: el día de la boda de sus padres, cumpleaños, individuales, de los merodeadores; bajó silenciosamente las escaleras, enseguida estaba la sala que al parecer no era tan grande, no se detuvo a observar cuidadosamente, ya que estaba muy oscuro todavía, paso a la cocina que era mas grande que la de su tía, se sentó en la mesa (que era para 5 personas) y se empezó a preguntar tantas cosas, ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Acaso era alguna tortura de Voldemort?, o ¿Era esa la casa de sus padres?, y si era así ¿Los podría ver? y así se quedo dormido.  
  
Cuando Harry despertó, noto que era de día, y que había alguien a su lado  
  
-Por fin despiertas Dormilón  
  
Esa voz... era tan dulce... donde la había escuchado antes?  
  
-Buenos días  
  
Era una mujer... si... la última vez que la escucho había sido en 3º, cada vez que algun dementor se le acercaba... si... era la de su mamà.  
  
-Harry cariño? estas bien?... ten toma tus lentes  
  
Se puso los lentes y vio que estaba de nuevo en el cuarto de en la noche, miro a su derecha y ahí estaba ella, sentada a su lado acariciándole el pelo, era tal y como la había soñado, su cabello rojizo que brillaba con los rayos del sol, sus lindos ojos verdes  
  
-Harry?...  
  
-Mamà?... Eres tú?...  
  
-Claro que soy yo... a quien esperabas  
  
Se abalanzo sobre ella dándole un fuerte abrazo, sus ojos no pudieron contener mas lagrimas, era el sueño mas real que había tenido, era tan magnifico que no quería despertar. Se seco las lágrimas y se separo de ella.  
  
-Estas bien?  
  
-Si  
  
-En la mañana te encontramos dormido en la cocina  
  
-Enserio?  
  
-Si, tu padre te trajo hasta acá, no quisimos despertarte  
  
-Papá?, donde esta?, puedo verlo?  
  
-Tranquilo, tranquilo, esta en el trabajo, con Sirius y Lupin, y lo puedes ver cuando regrese...Harry estas bien?  
  
No podía creerlo, Su mamà, su papá, Sirius y Lupin estaban hay... vivos  
  
-Pero... pero y Voldemort?... que año es?  
  
-Harry... hoy es 10 de julio de 1994; Voldemort fue derrotado hace 13 años, tú tenías 1 año... Cariño me estas preocupando... iré a llamar a tu padre... no mejor a Dumbledore  
  
Lily salio muy preocupada de la habitación, y Harry estaba muy confundido, que era lo que estaba pasando, si lo que pasaba era un sueño, el no quería despertar; si era el cielo, era muy bonito; pero, tenia el presentimiento de que no era ninguna de las dos cosas, algo dentro de el le decía que esa era la realidad, que todo lo que el pensaba que era la realidad había sido un sueño... una pesadilla. Cuando Lily regreso, venia acompañada del director de Hogwarts, y encontraron a Harry leyendo un diario, que era suyo...  
  
-Lilyan podría dejarnos solos por favor?  
  
-Oh... claro profesor... iré a llamar a James  
  
-No... Si es necesario yo le aviso  
  
-Esta bien, estaré en la cocina –dicho esto Lily salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta  
  
-Harry...  
  
-Ahora entiendo todo... en los momentos más difíciles siempre deseaba que todo fuera un sueño, pensaba que la realidad era muy cruel; y ahora mi deseo se hizo realidad, cuando vi a Reamus tirado en el suelo, cuando me llevaron con el... al principio pensé que ya estaba muerto... pero ahora... ahora se que esta es la realidad, que Voldemort NUNCA mato a mis padres, que Sirius NUNCA fue a Azcaban, que yo NUNCA viví con mis tíos, que Voldemort... que Voldemort no intentaba matarme... que todo fue un sueño.  
  
-Harry... la verdad, no se que fue lo que paso contigo, no se que fue lo que causo ese sueño tan grande, al parecer, tu estaba aquí, en esta realidad, pero otra parte de ti, ha estado en ese gran sueño, es como...  
  
-Como si hubiera tenido dos vidas  
  
-Así es Harry, al parecer tienes recuerdos de tu vida mas dolorosa, porque?, no lo se, pero por lo que me acabas de contar, si mueres en una de ellas, automáticamente pasas a la otra.  
  
-Entonces eso significa que... ya no... voy a... sufrir?  
  
-Al parecer así es Harry  
  
Hubo unos minutos de silencio, donde Harry miraba el diario con detenimiento y lo ojeaba con tanta delicadeza, como si el mínimo movimiento fuerte fuera a romper la hoja, mientras Dumbledore miraba detenidamente a Harry, como queriendo entrar en su mente y ver todo lo que había vivido  
  
-Profesor –dijo repentinamente el chico sin dejar de mirar el diario –pero... yo no recuerdo nada sobre... sobre...  
  
-Esta vida  
  
-Así es, no se nada... no se quien soy, ni como soy, no conozco a mi madre, ni a mi padre, no se nada sobre ellos, ni de la gente que me rodea... no se... nada  
  
-Eso no es problema Harry, según se esto es magia muy antigua, un viejo hechizo, en este momento no estoy muy seguro de cómo funciona, o quien lo ha hecho, pero lo único que se, es que existe una poción muy fuerte que entrara en tu mente y te hará recordar todo aquello que has vivido y no recuerdas.  
  
-Y cuanto tiempo tengo que esperar?  
  
-Ese es el problema Harry, la poción no es fácil de hacer, requiere tiempo, y alguien que sepa hacerla, afortunadamente un buen amigo mío sabe como prepararla, pero se necesita de tiempo  
  
-Este bien... supongo  
  
-No Harry, no son minutos ni horas, ni siquiera 1 ò 2 semanas lo que tendrás que esperar... es un mes  
  
- Y que haré en todo ese tiempo?  
  
-Eso Harry lo tengo que hablar con tus padres, pero antes, quisiera ver si hay manera de que me cuentes lo sucedido en tu otra vida, si no es molestia claro.  
  
-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-  
  
Bien aquí concluye el primer capitulo, para los que lo habían leído antes se habrán dado cuenta que junte los dos que tenia y le agregue otro poco.  
  
Quisiera hacer notar que el principio de esta historia se lleva acabo entre "El Cáliz de Fuego" y "La Orden del Fénix", ya que empecé a escribirla antes de que leyera el 5º libro.  
  
Bueno espero que les aya gustado, y dejen su comentario, sea bueno o malo 


End file.
